<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How a cat-boy stole my heart by Francx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121638">How a cat-boy stole my heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francx/pseuds/Francx'>Francx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Costume Party, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Stargazing, they're both dumb and gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:54:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francx/pseuds/Francx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was something Nayuta had a soft spot for, it was Ren Nanahoshi and cats. Nothing else. But he had never thought the two things combined could have such an effect on him. Hell, he never thought such a thing would ever exist in the first place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How a cat-boy stole my heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Nayuta! Are you getting ready?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh. For what, Satozuka?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The costume party! I told you a million times!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayuta dragged his hand over his face. The last place he wanted to be right now was a stupid </span>
  <em>
    <span>costume party</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He didn’t even have a cost-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here, I figured you would forget so I got you this butler costume. I think it would look good on you”, Kenta said, as he pushed the bag containing the costume against Nayuta’s chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed the bag and stared at it for a second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why the fuck would I want to dress as a butler, Satozuka?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenta listened to Nayuta and then chuckled to himself. He looked the other boy in the eyes and smirked, “Because your dear Nanahoshi is going to be there, Nayuta</span>
  <em>
    <span>-kun</span>
  </em>
  <span>”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayuta’s demeanor suddenly changed, his body stiffening up, “L-like I care about that”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenta burst out laughing like no one else would have the courage to do in front of Nayuta. He wiped tears from his eyes and started walking out of the room. “Meet you in the car in fifteen, lover boy!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Nayuta sighed as he walked to the car. He was annoyed that Satozuka had got him that stupid butler costume, but he was even more annoyed that it actually fit him perfectly and highlighted his toned body. The damn guy knew his measurements and body type better than he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he entered the car, Kenta was already sitting in the driver’s seat, typing on his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without lifting his eyes, he talked to Nayuta. “Reon won’t be coming today, Miyuki and Ryo will be late because of part time jobs. It’s gonna be us, Argonavis and probably Fujin Rizing, plus other bands I’ve never really heard of. Our record label organized this to be some type of networking event, I guess. Not sure why the costumes are necessary”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenta was wearing some type of magician outfit, with a black cape with an intricate red design, and a top hat that he had left in the back seat of the car. But Nayuta barely noticed, as he rested his head on his hand and looked outside the window with a bored expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Kenta finally put down his phone, he turned to his bandmate and was immediately surprised, “Man, you like that guy way more than I thought”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut the fuck up, Satozuka”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, for what it’s worth, I think your hair looks good slicked back like that. Fits the butler costume very well”, Kenta giggled to himself .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tch. Just drive”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenta really didn’t want to stop poking at him, but he decided to keep it to himself. He knew better than to put his hand in an angry tiger’s mouth.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The warehouse the event was held in was in the middle of nowhere, surrounded only by empty looking buildings and what looked like a long abandoned park, the darkness making everything seem somewhat spooky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Nayuta and Kenta walked through the entrance door, the loud music they could faintly hear from the outside blasted in their ears. Both of them looked around at the faces surrounding them, as Nayuta grimaced at the tackiness of the pop music. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like your boy isn’t here yet”, Kenta said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayuta ignored him and started looking around for somewhere he could go to be alone. He was already regretting every life choice that had led up to this moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he finally spotted an isolated looking bench in the corner of the room, he felt Satozuka’s hand on his wrist as he got dragged back to the entrance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Satozuka. What the fuck”. But as he looked around, Kenta had somehow disappeared. Instead, he was met by a familiar pair of sapphire eyes and messy blue hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nayuta-kun! Yuuto said you wouldn’t come, but I knew you’d be here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayuta stopped and took a moment to look at the boy in front of him. He was wearing a white collar shirt and an elegant light grey vest, with matching dress pants. What stood out to Nayuta was the big light blue bow he was wearing in place of a tie, but also…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was wearing </span>
  <em>
    <span>cat ears</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And a</span>
  <em>
    <span> tail</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, are you looking at my ears? Banri got them for me! He said I would make a cute business cat! Eheh”, Ren smiled proudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayuta wasn’t sure he was going to make it through this night. He knew he was blushing brighter than the sun and he thought his legs might give in at any moment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to the bathroom. Sorry”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayuta ran before he could take another look at Ren. He had no clue where the bathroom was, but quickly spotted a sign and locked himself in one of the stalls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted to scream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If there was something Nayuta had a soft spot for, it was Ren Nanahoshi and cats. Nothing else. But he had never thought the two things combined could have such an effect on him. Hell, he never thought such a thing would ever exist in the first place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a minute to calm himself down, went to the sink to splash his face with water, and finally decided to walk out again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren was waiting for him just outside the bathroom, a worried expression on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay, Nayuta? Did you eat something bad?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- You- look fine- I mean, I’m. Fine. Yeah. I’m fine”. Nayuta cursed his own brain for being so foggy at that moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so glad. I thought you felt sick. Do you need to go outside for some fresh air? Or should I bring you some water?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damn Nanahoshi and his copious amounts of kindness. As Nayuta was about to respond, he noticed Satozuka staring at him from the other side of the room and giving him two thumbs up. He had to hold himself back from lifting up a middle finger at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After his brief distraction, he focused back on Ren.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Going outside would be good”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren grabbed his wrist in a similar way to what Kenta had done to make their way through the crowd of people, yet this felt completely different. Nayuta was incredibly aware of the feeling of Ren’s fingers over his clothes. His touch was gentle and it made Nayuta’s wrist feel comfortably warm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they finally stepped outside and Ren let go of his wrist, he found himself missing the feeling already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry for dragging you, I didn’t want to lose you through the crowd… or something…” Ren blushed lightly as he scratched the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should we go sit on a park bench?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked towards the park, a single street lamp lighting the area around them. They sat on a beaten looking bench, far away enough from the warehouse that they didn’t hear the loud pop music anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nayuta sat, staring at nothing in front of him. He couldn’t find the courage to look over to Ren again. The other seemed very focused on his own fingers resting in his lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“U-uhm”, Ren cleared his throat, “Your costume is really cool”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh, I guess. Yours is really cute, too. Or cool. I mean cool”. Nayuta felt like he’d never been more stupid than this. He had no idea what he was saying anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren jumped in his seat like he suddenly had a great idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you notice the tail?”, he said, swinging around the piece of fluffy fabric hanging from the back of his pants, “I spent way too long making it. But it matches the ears as well!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayuta slowly reached his hand to touch the tail, Ren offering it to him on his own hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s really soft”. He stroked it slowly, like he would with an actual cat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmhm, business cats gotta be well groomed!”, Ren chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I…” Nayuta lifted one of his hands closer to Ren’s head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren slightly bent down, making his cat ears more accessible to the other, “Those are super soft as well”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayuta gently petted the fabric ears. They weren’t quite as soft as the tail, but it felt really enjoyable under his fingers. Ren smiled coyly, enjoying the feeling of being pampered. He decided to put his head on Nayuta’s lap, without thinking about it too much. He was a cat today, and that was something a cat would do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-ah. Are you tired?” Nayuta said, lifting his hand off Ren’s head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only a little. I might take a cat nap though. Eheh”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayuta felt his tension from before slowly fading, a small smile forming on his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He placed his hand back on Ren’s head, this time petting his hair instead. It felt so much better than the synthetic fabric. It was fluffy and soft, and it made Nayuta’s head spin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren looked so comfortable and peaceful, as if he could actually fall asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you feeling better, Nayuta?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Thank you”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is more fun than the party. I don’t really want to go back inside anymore”, Ren said, lowering his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me neither”. Nayuta replied, not wanting to let go of Ren.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhh since it’s dark… I know a place we could go that’s much better than here”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren sat up, much to Nayuta’s dismay, and took his car keys out of his pocket. “Wanna go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayuta nodded and followed Ren to the car. As the other boy sent a message to his friends letting them know he was leaving, Nayuta checked his own phone and noticed a notification from Kenta.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Have fun and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do :* I’ll see you tomorrow</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course Satozuka already knew everything. He scoffed and put his phone back in his pocket, relaxing in the car seat. He couldn’t wait to know where Ren would take him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Nayuta walked out of the car, the sight in front of his eyes left him speechless. From where he was standing the sky looked infinite, the stars shining brighter than he’d ever seen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Ren said, as he sat on the roof of his car. He patted the space next to him to invite the other to join him, to which he obliged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you like looking at the stars, Nayuta?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t really say. I’ve never done it before”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both pairs of eyes were glued to skies in front of them. It was clear why Ren had chosen such a spot to hang out. It was both relaxing and mesmerizing. It felt like being light headed, but without the fear of fainting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cliff they stood on took a deep dive right in front of them, a potential for thrill. But the atmosphere was so calm, even being on the edge of falling wouldn’t make them fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love looking at the stars and making out constellations. It makes me believe that every single one of us matters”. Ren smiled, extending one of his hands in front of him, as if trying to catch a star in his palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t it feel like being on stage? All the lights shining for you, cheering you on. And if every single one of them wasn’t joined together at that moment, it wouldn’t be the same”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren smiled playfully, turning towards the other boy, “We should pick out a star for each other! Like, one that represents us”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were quiet for a second, their eyes drawn to the distant lights once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That one would be you”. Nayuta spoke with determination, pointing up at one of the stars, “the really bright one”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-that’s Sirius... It’s the brightest star at night. I don’t deserve such a star”, he laughed nervously, feeling self conscious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Plus it’s the dog star! And I’m a cat today!”, he said, trying to lighten the mood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayuta turned to look at him, a serious expression on his face. “Out of everyone I’ve ever met, you’re the one who shines the brightest”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren’s eyes widened as a fierce blush crept up on his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-well, I think you should be the Sirius star then”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayuta looked upset as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, “You can’t just choose the same star. That’s not how the game works”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well!” Ren straightened his back, a smug expression taking over his face, “You’re the sun, then!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tch. That doesn’t count”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it does! It’s a star after all. It’s strong and powerful and beautiful. Just like you”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-oh”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither of them talked for a minute, both of them too busy trying to calm down the redness on their cheeks. It seemed like the stars were working as a truth serum, bringing out the things neither of them would ever have the courage to talk about otherwise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren took a deep breath before speaking again. “Nayuta? Can I tell you something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayuta just nodded, turning around to look at the other boy, who seemed to be admiring his own shoes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really do think you’re beautiful. And I r-really like your hair slicked back like that”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you trying to flatter me so much…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you deserve it. And…”, Ren’s fists tightened against his knees. “...</span>
  <em>
    <span>BecauseIlikeyou</span>
  </em>
  <span>”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayuta squinted his eyes, bringing his fingers up to his temple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like you” Ren whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He immediately covered his face with both of his hands, feeling shameful. “Please don’t be angry at me”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt himself panic. “I knew I shouldn’t have said anything, I messed up, I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayuta took Ren’s hands and removed them from covering his eyes, with an intense look of confusion on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Nanahoshi”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Ren could respond, Nayuta’s hands were on the back of his neck, pushing their faces closer until their mouths collided. Objectively, it wouldn’t have been a perfect kiss. Ren had no idea what to do with his hands and he felt like his whole body was on high alert. But Nayuta’s lips felt so good on his. It was a euphoric feeling, making him want more and more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they separated, Ren felt dizzy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So is it okay that I like you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayuta grunted, slamming the palm of his hand on his forehead, “You’re a dumbass”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-well you didn’t even respond, and you got angry, I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayuta’s mouth suddenly met his again, cutting him off. Ren quickly accepted the kiss, letting himself ease into it. He began moving his lips, guided by the other’s movements. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe Nayuta liked him a bit, too, he thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As their lips left one another once again, Nayuta stared at him intensely, close enough that their noses could almost touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like you too, Ren Nanahoshi. I’ve liked you for longer than I’m willing to admit”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren’s smile at that moment was so bright it could have been another star in the sky. He picked up one of Nayuta’s hands and held it between his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So does that mean you would be my boyfriend?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayuta couldn’t help but notice just how cute he looked, the dim light of the moon bringing out his features. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah. If that would make you happy”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It would make me the happiest ever!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayuta gently caressed Ren’s cheek, a smile naturally forming on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They looked into each other’s eyes as if gazing into their souls, taking in the feeling of closeness both of them had desired for so long.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>...Until Ren started laughing out loud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-why are you laughing now?” Nayuta was suddenly alarmed and confused. Was this a prank? Did he misunderstand?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren could barely speak through his laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe… Our first memory as boyfriends will be of me as a cat and you as a butler”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayuta looked at Ren. Then down at his own clothes. And then his laughter started bubbling up, his eyes tearing up slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is… so embarrassing”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As their laughter died down, Ren bent forward to hug Nayuta. He buried his face in the crook of the other’s neck as Nayuta lifted his arms to hug him back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like you so much, Nayuta. More than the night sky and the stars”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so cheesy”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They held each other under the night sky, feeding off their own warmth and happiness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, on the roof of a car under a sky full of stars, they had found a home.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is just another dumb, self-indulgent fic. Might write a sequel for it, might not. Who knows.<br/>I just have so much fun imagining Ren and Nayuta figuring each other out.</p><p>Please let me know if you liked it, as well as any criticism you might have! Thank you so much for reading ❤</p><p>You can find me on twt @ fran2art</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>